


splatter me in paint, let's create something beautiful

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cliques, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OT4, Slow Burn, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), art kid akaashi, jock bokuto, like they all go to the same high school, punk kuroo, theatre kid tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: My school is not a glamorous one. It is not straight out of a catalog. It is not nice and it is not equal. Cliques not only devide the school but threaten to crush one another like cigarettes beneath their feet. If a student should find themselves stuck between two then that should likely be there demise. To prevent this there are a set of unspoken rules that go into interacting with the others. They are as follows:1) At school you do not leave your group, no matter what2) Afterschool you can hangout with whomever you want, so long as you don't get caught3) You may fuck a jock, nerd, theatre kid, etc but never fall in love4) Don't cause trouble, you will regret it5) Freshies have a week to sort themeselves outNot all goes according to plan-Or the third gym boys all belong to different cliques in the same highschool





	1. First days are tough and no a girl is not having a panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this sucker to be a long fic, like reeeeaaaallllyyyy long, but not too long cuz we aint writing novels here, anywho I hope you enjoy

Akaashi's pov

My school is not a glamorous one. It is not straight out of a catalog. It is not nice and it is not equal. Cliques not only devide the school but threaten to crush one another like cigarettes beneath their feet. If a student should find themselves stuck between two then that should likely be there demise. To prevent this there are a set of unspoken rules that go into interacting with the others. They are as follows:

1) At school you do not leave your group, no matter what

2) Afterschool you can hangout with whomever you want, so long as you don't get caught

3) You may fuck a jock, nerd, theatre kid, etc but never fall in love

4) Don't cause trouble, you will regret it

5) Freshies have a week to sort themeselves out

These rules were explained to me through snakebites and eyeliner. The goths. Some kid approached me and said I was cute. That I should sit at their table. I said I had to talk to a teacher and thanked him for the information.

I never did end up with the goths. They seemed happy enough without me. A couple new recruits bounced on their heels standing in the group of intimidating and sad looking kids.

I did however have to talk to a teacher, for the very reason that I had been placed in the wrong math. They had me in intermediate and trust me, I am not intermediate.

I'm not a geek (the goths told me to never label myself as that). I merely am good at math. Not so much science or history, but math most definitely is my strong suit.

I knocked on the wooden door and prepared myself for however akward this conversation might turn out.

"Come in."

I was greeted by a greying man with small glasses perched on his nose. Mr. Yamamoto. Twelve year teacher and begore that he was in the military. An intimidating guy and his cold glare didn't help.

"How may I help you?"

"Uh, my name is Akaashi Keiji. My schedule says I was put into Intermediate Algebra but when I took the placement test it said I would be put in AP Calculus."

He set down his papers dramatically and I felt like I was in a tv show.

"Is that so?"

I nodded my head and stared at the papers in my hand. One had my schedule and the other my results from the test.

I handed them to him and stared at my feet.

"Ok Akaashi, why don't we take a walk to the office and get this sorted out ok?"

I nodded once more and thanked him. Before coming to this school I did a lot of preparation. I learned the layout, the rules, the teachers names and historys, the students, and how things worked. From gathering this knowledge I know for a fact we will walk through the cafeteria to get to the office. 

In the cafateria are the cliques to their fullest extents. The jocks laughing with their girlfriends under their arms, the band kids snickering and throwing dirty glares, the misfits with their feet perched on the table and cigarettes between their fingers. The stereotypes unraveled before me and I don't think any amount of preperation could ready me for this moment.

Mr. Yamamoto pushes the door open and the room goes silent except for one of the athletes who didn't seem to get the message. He was still laughing loudly and I kept my eyes to the ground, following the teachers feet that remained in my vision.

I could feel their stares and they had a right to be staring. I didn't exactly have the most friendly appearance as of the moment. A bruise was on my cheek from a few days ago and my knuckles were scarred and purple. I can tell they are mentally sorting me as I walk through their cafateria.

The bad kids, the fighters, the misfits? 

Which one would he fit snuggly into?

It felt like the cafateria was a mile long but finally we made it. He pushed open the doors and the chatter continued behind us. 

"You did good kid. Don't let 'em break you."

I looked up to see Mr. Yamamoto with a smirk. Not the malicious kind or the one that means I'm superior to you and know it, his eas the kind where you're trying to smile but it has been a while and this is the best you've got.

I smiled back.

"So what happened to your face?"

It was a store owner with a killer left hook but there was no way in hell I was going to tell this random teacher that. I don't think he would approve of the reason behind our encounter anyway.

"Just a fight."

"You're a little young to be getting into fights."

"Well they were a little young to be picking fights with me."

"Fair enough."

He hands me back the papers and pushes me towards the office door, wishing me luck as he did. The halls were empty and the only noise were Mr. Yamamoto's footsteps and my breathing. The offwhite walls seemed to make the noises echo more than average. It was peculiar but I didn't have time timeto ponder how paint cohld have that effect. I shook my head to clear the thoughts out.

Once again I prepare myself for an akward conversation. 

The lady sat at the front desk smiled at me before having a shocked expression on her face. The bruise must be worse than I thought.

"Fight? On your first day? Where's the other one, or did you punch yourself?"

"That's not why I'm here. There has been a scheduling error."

"Oh?"

I hand her the papers and we stand there in a moment of silence which draws out a little too long to be comfortable. Thankfully it is broken by the office door slamming open. I flinch and curse myself for doing so.

"Ms. Ito, a kids having a panic attack in the girls bathroom!"

She stood up swiftly and ran around her desk looking the student in the eye.

"Which bathroom?"

"East side of the cafateria."

"Thank you," she turned to me, "I'm sorry Akaashi I will be right back."

And with that she ran out of the room leaving me with some random student who didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

"Hey freshie."

I turned to make eyecontact and was met with peircing eyes that seemed to be picking me apart.

"I'm not a freshman."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a sophmore, transferred from Irigato."

"Why the switch?"

His eyes flicked down to my knuckles and I held back a sigh. I didn't want to get in a fight. I didn't initiate it and if it were up to me the fight never would have happened. I suppose it was my fault. Stealing is generally frowned upon but my siblings didn't have anything for lunch the next day. 

The brusie was worth it.

"I got expelled."

"Why?"

This guy asks a lot of questions.

"None of your business."

"Fair enough, the name's Kuroo Tetsurou. You?"

He had wild hair that seemed to stick up at impossible angles, a cliche leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. He looked ridiculous but still somehow hot as fuck. Not that I was going to say anything of course. Just appreciating the view.

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Nice to meet you, I've got to go Ms. Ito should be back soon."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't panic attacks take longer than that?"

He laughed a little and it was a beautiful sound.

"I made it up."

"Why?"

"To get your name sugar."

He winked and spun around to leave the office I shouted an aggresive and sincere, "Fuck you!", after him.

"At least buy me dinner first."

I'm left confused and ever so slightly turned on.


	2. Romeo and Juliet can go fuck themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie daisy, Tsukishima deals with internal confliction and the constant bombardment of attractive fellas, he also hates the group he's stuck in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought I updated but like my brain created a false memory or something, it was trippy, anywho enjoy

Tsukki's pov

When told about the state at which the school I was going to attend had found itself I was frankly thrilled. Nothing was more appealing to me than not having to interact with pretentious preps or socially inept geeks. I was perfectly content with the sometimes loud and always overly dramatic theatre kids. I was one myself though took no part in randomly breaking into song.

However I found myself at quite the crossroads, the play they were doing was Romeo and Juliet. 

Let me tell you something, Romeo and Juliet can go fuck themeselves. I don't care that it's a classic or that I'm perfect for the role of Romeo (which i'm not). I don't care about anything related to that god forsaken play.

But it is mandatory if you are a theatre kid. Not by law or some oath you take, but for your own pride you must participate.

So I have one of two options, audition and actually try or beetow upon myself the label of theatre kid who can't act for shit. 

I'm all for the second one but if thw next play is one I like than I will be outed as a fake ho/snake in the grass. I will be an outcast in my own clique swimming in the lonely bunch of kids who never quite clicked in a group. They are sad and frankly I'd rather die than end up like that. 

But death would be better than playing Romeo with some girl who thinks she can act and has dreams of Broadway which will be crushed by the cold harsh brickwall called reality.

Now you may be wondering why do I hate Romeo and Juliet so much, well let me tell you something. There are so many if Shakespear's plays that portray love with either comedy, in a realistic sense, or at least with some interest but Romeo and Juliet is the most boring and vanilla thing out there. The on my interesting character dies in a sword fight that the leading man couldn't even stop.

All good love stories have either interesting characters or dynamics between the two or a plot that compensates for the snooze fest love affair. However Romeo and Juliet has neither.

Thus I hate it. I hate the absolute bullshit "love at first sight" gag they are trying to portray as possible. I hate everything about that play.

However, I need to put in a certain amount of hours in order to become a Thespian and clinching either a main or secondary role would get me there.

I suppose I'll suck it up for the time being and and sell fake love and unrealistic stories to the audience.

What's the worst that could happen?

Well I will tell you. The worst thing could and will happen is performing in front of the entiee school. And when say entire I mean every clique, sub clique, student, teacher, and faculty member in this god forsaken place. 

It means certain death.

It means performing my personal hell infront of the entire student body of a school I once applauded for it's devision. Now I am willing to float with the nobodies if it means I don't have to plant my feet on stage and profess my love for some wanna be Rachel Berry.

But here I fins myself, planted all the same with the girl who thinks she's good. At least she's trting. I suppose I shouldn't drag her too much but seriously, take a hint that everyone fucking hates you.

The set is up and the props are in hand. The actors are nervous and I want to fucking die. I know I have a shitty attitude but can you blame me?

So here it goes, I finally concrete myself as one of the theatre kids. The ones no one really likes. The ones who I don't really like either. No matter how badly I try to crawl my way out, I will forever be known as a drama student.

This fucking sucks.

When told about the state at which this fucking school was at, I was thrilled. Now I most definitely am not.

\----

The play went fine.

I did well, worlds above little miss over-doing-it next to me. I didn't flunk any lines and I emoted to the best of my ability. I ignored the faces in the crowd and delivered the best damn performance one can wax out of this shitty play.

One might even say I fucking stole the show, they'd be right.

But what was not so great about the performance was not the performance at all, but what immediately followed it.

It wasn't even immediately, I don't really know what I'm going for but essentially the play was better than I anticipated but one sholitty thing did result from it.

"You think I did what?"

The boy next to me was a punk and I barely restrained myself from punching him in the face. If the principal hadn't been sat about five feet away then I just might have gone through with it.

"Another student saw you after the performance and reported it to me."

The principal was full of shit and I wasn't going to take any of it. My acting was top notch and I wasn't going to have some crappy rumour be the center of attention. Oh god, sometimes I am a bad person.

Oh well, I don't give a shit at the moment.

"And which student might you be referring too?"

"I am unable to disclose that infor-"

"Which student."

It was a demand and I was thankful this principal was a pushover. It was suprisingly easy to crack him. This student, whomever they may be, was gonna get the shit beat out of them by a theatre kid. Not much lower one can stoop.

\----

Turns out I can't beat this kid up. He'd probably snap me in half with a handshake. His shoulders were broad, his muscles defined, and damn this mother fucker was smokin hot. God I want to die. What the fuck was that. 'Smokin hot', what am, some prepubescent vampire-loving twelve year old.

"You called me Mr. Haiko?"

"Yes Bokuto, please take a seat."

The boy eyed who he was to sit besides and immediately blushed. This guy was so fucking attractive I might as well die right now. I mean literally what the fuck.

"Tsukishima Kei, this is who reported you."

I stared him down and could feel the boy shrink under my glare. This glaring match lasted much longer than I originally anticipated but after getting over the initial shock of gorgeousness I realized that I was indeed still pissed.

"Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't!"

"Well we never made out in the hallway so either your a schitzo or a liar so pick your poison jock."

"I didn't lie!"

"Did you see us in the hallway?"

He picked at his collar, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Not exactl-"

"So you lied."

"I wasn't the one who saw you!"

"Then who did?"

\----

Turns out I'm more fucked than ever and have to spend my lunch period cleaning a classroom with a peirced punk, a beefy jock, and a beautiful art kid. All of whom seem to send glares my way every so often.

The universe must just fucking love me.

Seriously, if I knew this is how my day would play out then no way in hell would I have showed up. And yet, art kid with bad eyesight is really pretty, and the jock actually doesn't seem that awful, and the punk... Well the punk was still his very asshole-esc self. But somehow I could look past that, because damn that's one beautiful ass.

Dear god, this is how I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or kudo or bookmark
> 
> Seriously, i'm desperate af


	3. Bokuto doesn't mind clean up duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thw boys are scraping gum and becoming friends, kind of a filler chapter and uuuggghhh it kills me that I wasted Bokuto's pov but don't worry, he'll be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this stuff

Bokuto's pov

I suppose clean up duty isn't all that bad. Not that I thoroughly enjoy scraping gum from the bottom of desks but the three boys scraping alongside me are all very attractive. One is kind of an asshole for making me miss lunch but the other two don't seem all that bad.

There's Kuroo, my old bro from middle school who I never hang out with anymore. Perhaps it's because of the societal boundaries our school have set upon the student body, perhaps not. Maybe the reason we din't hang out is because we've outgrown one another's company. Now returning to said company I find that one hard to believe.

Alongside my old friend are two new kids. One a sophmore the other a junior.

Sophmore kid was the one I was ever so slightly pissed at for the very reason that I'm prying fossilized gum from the bottom of a desk. I'm pretty sure he's the one who played Romeo in the play and he did pretty well but that doesn't make up for his standoff-ish personality. He could at least apologize, and yet he just solemly wipes at the pencil marks on a desk and remains annoyingly silent.

"Hey, drama boy."

His eyes flick up to meet mine and they are cold. I try my best to smile brightly and seep warmth into him. If only just a little.

"What?"

"Where you really making out with Kuroo backstage?"

He looked at me with malice in his gaze and without another word he turned back to the desk and continued wiping.

"Kuroo."

"Yah bro?"

"Did you make out with Romeo?"

"Ya bro."

I was a jock, the supreme group at our school and Kuroo was a punk one of the lowest, and yet for a while we were both just old friends scraping shit from the bottom of desks. For a while none of this clique stuff mattered. For a while I enjoyed doing physical labor if it ment that I could escape the constraints of social groups. 

"We did not, he's a dirt punk who would make up anything for attention."

"Isn't that the whole drama kid thing though?"

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"It'd be funner of you did that part for me."

"I'm going to ki-"

Before Tsukishima could get out his last threat the boy whom I'd almost forgotten was in the room spoke up and turned the other two silent.

"Maybe you made out maybe you didn't. No one actually gives a fuck in the long run and so you all should just shut the fuck up."

Then as calmy as ever, continued cleaning.

"You can go fuck yourself too pretty boy."

And Tsukishima was gone.

\-----

We had a weeks worth of cleaning duty and at first it wasn't so bad. There was my old friend, a pretty art kid, and then there was Tsukishima. I mean needless to say the boy pissed me off. At least in the beginning. After the initial blow up about the whole 'did they do it, did they not' I found myself genuinely enjoying his presence. Same with Akaashi, he was shy at firsy but now it seems Kuroo's dumb jokes could rouse a snicker from Tsukki and a giggle from Akaashi. One he will adamantly deny ever happened.

It was Thursday afternoon when we all became friends.

At least I think we were friends. Until Tsukki snaps that he doesn't associate with dumb jocks I can just go ahead with that noun. Friends. 

I had a theatre kid for a friend and now some meathead who plays for the football team is gonna make fun of me. I have an art kid for a friend and now some random cheerleader is going to gossip about me behind my back. I have a punk for a friend and no one is gonna say anything because the boy is scary. I have to give him that.

With a glare and the nod of his head you will either run down the hall in fear or cover the growing piss stain in the front of your pants. He has power no jock can hold, because we've all seen him knock the basketball team captain out in one punch.

It happened last year and I smile a bit at the memory.

"What are you smiling for? It's eight thousand degrees in here and I'm pretty sure 'kaashi is melting."

"Remember when you decked Terushima?"

"In vivid color."

"That's what's got me smiling."

\-----

It was Friday when we parted ways and exchanged numbers.

It was Friday when we promised to hang out.

It was Friday when I texted everyone my adress and told them '4:30 on sunday'.

It was Friday when they all agreed.

\----

I suppose I should give you all a little backround information on yours truly. Well this, for the sake of of being one hundred persent truthful and thorough, starts back in middle school. I was a young smiley kid with too much excitment and too much energy. I went into middle school more hyped than you can possibly imagine. Seriously, I was practically vibrating.

So I walk into this new place and see a have awake dude with awful hair (Kuroo if you didn't pick that up). Now you may be thinking, if he's so hyper why would he approach the tired guy? Well let me tell you, as a jock my sport is my life. Volleyball surrounds every aspect of what I do. Well almost, it is just a big deal for me. And not three weeks prior I had seen sleepy cat boy at a volleyball camp.

So I approach him, we chat, become the best of friends, and then are ripped apart for the summer before highschool. He doesn't have a phone, I'm randomely in Europe for my uncle's wedding, it was like the universe was trying to drag us apart.

When I was back home he was camping, when he came back I had volleyball tournaments, when the both of us where home he broke his leg, when neither of us were there I suppose the neighbors might have enjoyed it.

Well in short we never once saw one another during that summer.

Inevitably highschool rolls around, I have no idea where he's going and I walk in naively through the gates of that school. The one that divides groups and builds barriers that only a week of clean up duty can break down.

And here I find myself sitting in my home staring at a clock that screams, 'It's only four calm the fuck down'.

I'm so anxious that I barely pay attention to the questions on Jeapordy and have no idea why Suzanne would make it a true daily double and risk her lead. Some people.

And then, as if time itself had spun around and decided that four means four thirty, 

the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment/kudo


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry guys but i'm not going to be continuing this or any other project. If any of y'all want to keep it up just let me know. Have a good one guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hope you enjoyed that sucker, comment and or kudo if you feel like it and i'll try to get a new chapter out pretty darn soon


End file.
